There is a significant demand for massage tables that are collapsible. Collapsible massage tables can be compactly stored, and can be easily transported for use at different locations. As people try to improve collapsible massage table designs, two competing goals are prevalent. On one hand, it is beneficial to produce a table that weighs less so that it is easier to transport. On the other hand, lighter weight construction may compromise other important requirements for a massage table, such a strength, weight capacity and stability.
Many collapsible massage tables in use today, employ legs that are perpendicular to the table top. These designs usually require a diagonal brace connecting each leg to the center of the table. The diagonal braces stabilize the table, but add to the overall weight, complexity and cost of the design.
An alternative category of collapsible tables utilize over-the-center legs. On these tables, each leg forms an acute angle with the respective end of the table when the table is set up. These designs are simpler and lighter than some others because they do not require diagonal braces linking the leg to the center of the table. However, tables with over-the-center legs have tended to lack strength or stability.
Another problem with tables that employ over-the-center legs is that the leg length is limited compared to other designs. When a collapsible massage table is folded up, each leg must fold completely under one of the table halves. Since hyper-rotated legs are pivotally connected to the underside of the table inward from the end, the length of the leg must be shorter compared to other tables that have legs connected closer to the end.